User blog:4Ferelden/Mook showdown - ME adversaries vs. other games!
I have just been thinking recently about the blogosphere on this wiki and how the versus blogs here haven't been the most successful, either ending up ignored, or leading to protracted discussions with little progression, often becoming full-blown flamewars. This blog, however, focuses on something we're generally less invested in: the adversaries we dispatch along our way without much thought, unless the efforts of either the writers or AI coders guarantee otherwise. Because listing all enemies from the franchise or from a single game would be far too much work, here are the three selected entries for this blog, accompanied by polls and supporting images. Thorian Creeper (ME) vs. Puker (Dead Space 2) Thorian Creeper.jpg PukerDS2.jpg This blog starts off with two relatively similar adversaries; both are pseudo-undead, can melee their enemies pretty well and spit a lot of acid. As such, this match will be decided by subtler differences: Puker can spit for longer distances, but Thorian seems to deal greater relative damage; Thorian Creeper can survive many shots from high-powered slugs travelling at 1.4% of the speed of light, but Puker is fine with a couple of its limbs blown off; Creeper can deal plenty of melee damage but is easily knocked down, while Puker has (relatively) weak claws, but has a gruesome QTE kill like other Necromorphs. So, all in all, it’s your choice, and I have not one, but two polls here to accommodate you, with the second one for the Enhanced Puker with doubled health, in case that will change anyone’s decision. First poll Thorian Creeper Basic Puker They’re evenly matched Second poll Thorian Creeper Enhanced Puker They’re evenly matched now. Blue Suns Commander (ME2) vs. Droideka (Battlefront II) Blue_Suns_Commander.png BFIIDroideka image.jpg These two opponents have more in common than you might think at first glance. Both are equipped with powerful rapid –fire weapons (to make this even, let’s assume that Commander in question has the Revenant rather than the Claymore) and are equipped with powerful and uncharacteristically visible shielding, providing heavy support. Here’s is the relatively in-depth comparison: Droideka has twin blasters that fire for about ten seconds straight before overheating and can gun down virtually any clone or unprotected Jedi in seconds; however, the successors to those clones are instantly killed by Ewok’s spears (that isn’t just the movie, it’s the way it works on the Endor map). Blue Suns Commander has Revenant, which we all know and love, and possesses Disruptor Ammo to give further edge against Droideka’s shielding; however, Droideka has blaster fire, which would be roughly equivalent to Disruptor Ammo’s effects on shielding or more powerful (no, it will not go right through the shields; let’s make this clear.) Speaking of shields, Droideka’s bubble can endure dozens of blaster shots and multiple Thermal Detonators before going down, but degenerate on their own, unable to stay for more than about 20-30 seconds; Commander shielding regenerates over time, backed up by Tech Armor and can also endure plenty of abuse. Commanders can move properly at all times and can take cover while needed; droidekas are nearly immobile when they’re shielded and aren't programmed to deal with use of cover, but are very mobile without shielding. Who do you think is going to win? Droideka. Blue Suns Commander. They’re evenly matched. Husk (ME3) vs. Slayer (The Suffering) ME3_Husk.png SufferingSlayerimage.jpg You might not know The Suffering, a 2004 horror game developed by the unfortunately defunct Surreal Software. It could be described as a more action-oriented spiritual successor to Silent Hill, and much like how monsters inhabiting said town are really drawn from protagonists’ subconscious, the Malefactors of Carnate Island (and later Baltimore in the sequel) are created from various executions and circumstances surrounding them. The Slayer above is a manifestation of beheading and they are the game’s cannon fodder, which is what links them with the husks. Now, while husks might be easy in the game itself, they can still withstand a shot from mass-accelerated weapons; in contrast, the Slayer can be shot down with a revolver (taking 5-6 shots, mind you) or even stabbed to death with a shiv if you’re skilful enough. However, they have blade limbs below joints and this makes them very acrobatic and allows them to run up walls and ceilings, even hanging down from the ceiling to stab enemies with their lower blades. How long would it take for them to down a partially synthetic husk like that is anyone’s guess, though it's worth noting that in the cutscenes they are shown to be strong enough to lift metal doors off their hinges. As of ME3, husks also have a trick of their own in the form of the grapple attack; whether or not it will work on the Slayer’s anatomy is another matter. So, who is the likely winner of the final showdown? Husk Slayer They’re evenly matched Like with Puker above, the Slayers also get an update later in the game after being experimented on by the ghostly Dr. Killoy, gaining an ability to get back up after getting killed unless their head has been removed beforehand (headshot itself will not kill them). As such, here’s a second poll for that version in case it will change someone’s decision. The update Upgraded Slayer Husk They’re evenly matched now. Conclusion So, these are the today's polls. I hope they made a nice change from the usual blogs on this wiki for you guys! Category:Blog posts